


Those Sounds In The Dead Of Night

by Private95



Series: The 100 one-shots [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cause owls are the best, F/F, Fluff, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “For the love of God, what is making that noise?” AU





	

“Anya.” Raven whispered frantically, shaking the sleeping woman beside her. She jumped when she heard that weird-ass noise again. “Anya.” The Grounder just continued sleeping, contently snoring away. _How_ could she continue sleeping when that noise had been going on for the past hour or so?! “Babe!”

“Reivon.” The older woman groaned, trying to further bury her face into the pillow and pull the furs tighter around her body. “Go back to sleep, ai sora.”

“Anya, God damn it! There’s something outside this fucking tent!” The brunette hissed, practically climbing on top of the woman.

“What?” The blonde lifted herself on her elbows and Raven couldn't help but smile. Hair tousled, eyes cloudy and face covered in prints from the pillow. Her features soft and not troubled by the war-meetings and settling disputes between clans.

“Anya!” The mechanic said pointedly.

“Spirits, Reivon. _What?”_

“Can’t you hear it?” There was a pause as the warrior tied to listen and hear what Raven was talking about.

“I can not hear _a thing_.” The blonde grumbled, turning away and settling back in. That’s when it came again. And Raven practically jumped out of the bed.

“Here! Here it is!” Anya turned back around, frowning when she _finally_ heard it. “For the love of God, _what_ is making that _noise?”_

“Ai meizen sora,” the blonde sighed, hugging the mechanic and bringing her closer, “ _that_ is an owl.” Raven looked at her, baffled.

“A what now?”

“An owl,” Anya said over a yawn, “ai sora. A bird.”

“What kind of bird make such weird noises?!”

“Reivon, beja, go to sleep. _An owl_ will not hurt you.”

With a huff, the brunette buried her face in Anya’s neck and trying to pointedly ignore the weird noise that weird fucking _bird_ was making… And the smug smile she could _feel_ against her forehead.

* * *

 

Raven sat at the table in her and Anya’s tent, sorting through wires, motherboards and fuzzes, that were brought to her from the bunker not far from TonDC, where her and Clarke were staying for a couple of weeks. She was in the process of looking for what can be used later. She was vaguely aware of someone entering the tent, and smiled when she felt hands on her shoulders and lips against her temple.

“Ai strik sora,” Anya rasped in her ear, “Ai mema we yu.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” Raven smiled, standing up. She turned and froze. “Babe?”

“Hmm?” Anya stood there smiling warmly at the brunette, knowing perfectly well what caused such a reaction.

“The fuck is that?” Raven asked, stepping closer, looking at the ginormous bird-thingy that sat on Anya’s left shoulder. It was big, dark brown with black and bits of white, its eyes were big and on top of its head were thingies that looked like ears.

“This,” the warrior said with a smile and lifting her left shoulder up and down for emphasize, “ai mieze sora, is an owl. An eagle-owl if to be exact.” The brunette’s eyes went wide.

“ _This_ thing was making that noise?”

“This ‘thing’ as you keep calling him, is Bastion. And he is my loyal hunting partner.” Anya said with affection Raven only heard being directing at her or at the Commander Heart-Eyes, when the two would drink just a tad bit too much and they would be in a buzzing relaxed state. “And it was not him exactly, but another owl. A wild one.”

“Bastion?” Raven asked eying the… thing.

“Bastion.” The Grounder repeated, stroking the soft feathers. “Komba.” She said offering the Skai girl a hand. Raven accepted, but was ready to take it away when Anya pulled her closer, but first, offering Bastion her left arm to move to.

“I’m not sure–”

“Nou get yu daun, Reivon. Komba.” She pulled Raven closer still, bringing her fingers to the owl’s feathers.

The mechanic was truly surprised about how soft the thin– Bastion was. She moved to the bird’s head, wanting to massage his ears… which weren’t ears. Her surprise must had been noticeable, because Anya chuckled, placing her hand on top of her own.

“Those are feathers as well. Not ears.” Raven was amazed how a bird that big with sharp claws and seemingly terrifying eyes could be that… gentle? The way it nuzzled its head against her palm and then gently nibbled her finger. The mechanic giggled, bringing her other hand to pet Bastion. “He seems to like you.”

“Does he like a lot of people?”

“Only you and Leksa. And me, of course.” Anya smiled, bringing her free arm around Raven and brought her closer. “Besides. Now you see that the bird that was making that noise is not that scary?”

“Yeah-yeah. Don’t be _that_ smug, babe.” Raven said, leaning up to kiss Anya.

* * *

 

Raven woke up from the weird-owl-noise that sounded practically into her ear. Her eyes shot open, and she locked gazes with Bastion that sat on a pole in the corner of the tent. Raven glared at the owl, that seemed to glared back.

“I’m starting to rethink you being cute.”

With a grumble, she rolled over, ending half on top of Anya, burring her face in the older woman’s neck. Oh, how she missed the constant and unchanging hum of the Ark. And now she had to listen to the weird noises of Earth.

Her train of thought stopped when she felt Anya hug her around the shoulders, bringing her closer.

Yeah. Despite the weird-ass noises and birds, Earth was worth descending to.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. Different noise. Coming from somewhere outside.

“Anya?”

“Yes. I have heard that, too.” The Grounder said, definitely confused as well. The two kept quiet, listening for the repeating of the noise. It was quiet for some time and the two were about to relax and go back to sleep, when…

“Ahh! Lexa, yes! Just like that!” That… was definitely Clarke's voice. “Aah! Ah! Yes! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

Raven burst out laughing. Yep. Earth was differently worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ai sora - my bird.  
> Ai meizen sora - my beautiful bird.  
> Ai strik sora. Ai mema we yu - My little bird. I've missed you.  
> Komba (from komba raun (verb): come, approach) - come.  
> Nou get yu daun - don't worry.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------  
> Some one-shot while I manage between the big story and classes.   
> I also love the idea of Anya constantly calling Rave 'bird'. I also like the idea of Raven being utterly useless and terrified of everything nature related.  
> Fluff as always! :D Enjoy!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------  
> Come say hi: private95.tumblr.com


End file.
